Multidimensional database computing environments enable companies to deliver critical business information to the right people when they need it, including the ability to leverage and integrate data from multiple existing data sources, and distribute filtered information to end-user communities in a format that best meets those users' needs. Users can interact with and explore data in real time, and along familiar business dimensions, enabling speed-of-thought analytics. These are some examples of the types of environment in which embodiments of the invention can be used.